


Null and Void

by littlewonder



Series: Void [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Arguing, Getting Back Together, Love, M/M, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Dean and Cas prepare to spent eternity together in the Empty. But it isn't that simple.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Void [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026508
Kudos: 11





	Null and Void

“You know, it’s funny,” said Cas. “The sun here doesn’t provide any warmth. I just feel cold, all the time. Sure is beautiful, though.” 

Dean looked at the sunset, which seemed frozen in time.

“I thought the Empty would just be nothingness. It’s a miracle I can even dream. I don’t remember dreaming before.” 

“Maybe when Jack woke you up, he made dreaming possible,” suggested Dean. 

“No,” said Cas. “I don’t think it was Jack. I think it was you.” He looked at Dean. “Dreaming is something humans do. Binding yourself to me… I think that’s what is making this possible. So, thank you, Dean.” 

Dean looked back at Cas, whose blue eyes reflected love and gratitude. 

“You’re welcome,” said Dean.

Cas smiled at him. “You make this place bearable, Dean.” He squeezed his hand. “And being here, being with me… it’s good to see you again. I never thought I would.” 

“You’re going to be seeing a lot more of me, Cas. I love you, I want to be with you.” 

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand back.

Suddenly, a loud crack ripped through the scene in front of them, splitting the sun in two. From inside the crack, a distorted voice bellowed at them.

_No! You are mine, Castiel! We had a deal, I own you. Your misery is mine._

“It’s the Empty,” said Cas. 

_You don’t get him. You don’t get dreams. I get you._

They stood up against this threat, still holding hands.

“You’re not getting him,” said Dean. “He’s mine. He deserves happiness. So do I.” 

_You have no power here. I own you. I can throw you so deep in the Empty you’ll never find him._

“No,” said Dean. “Amara―” 

_―has no power here. She’s a prisoner, same as you._

“Amara?” asked Cas. 

“We made a deal,” replied Dean. “She’s what bound me to you.” 

“What have you done?” 

_Doomed you both._

“I’d rather have you, whether we’re doomed or not. As long as we’re together.”

A black smoky tendril blasted out through the crack and wrapped itself around Cas and Dean. It then pulled them back into the void. 

Amara stood there beside them, facing against the shadow, who was currently shaped as Amara in the black dress.

“Any deal you made with Castiel was made null and void as soon as you messed with Dean Winchester,” said the real Amara.

“You have no power here,” said back in black Amara. 

“I am the Darkness.” 

“And I am the shadow. I created you.” 

“We were always made to be one,” said the real Amara. “I’m what you truly need. I can put you to rest.”

Back in black Amara gasped. Then, for several moments, she looked unsure. “Why should I trust you?”

“When I was released, you entered a shallow sleep. Then he woke you. So, the way I see it, you have two choices: imprison Castiel and Dean Winchester for eternity, or embrace the oblivion only I can provide.” 

A soft expression flittered across the shadow’s expression, as she looked hesitantly at Dean and Cas. Then she blasted them out of the Empty. They tumbled into a bright hallway in Heaven.

A flap of wings. And there stood Jack.

Dean and Cas separated their limbs from where they lay over each other, and stood up to face him.

“You sent Amara?” asked Cas. 

“It was never me she wanted to be bound to. It was her brother. She chose this. It’s good to see you again Cas. Dean,” said Jack.

Dean glanced over at his door. It had his name, and all his lifetimes on it. “Did you toss me into the Empty?” he asked. 

“No. It took you from us. An agreement with Billie, before her end.” 

“Will Sammy end up there?” 

“No,” said Castiel. “It has Amara. It’s gone back to sleep. It won’t be taking anyone else.” 

Dean glanced at his door again. 

“Your heaven awaits,” said Jack.

“What about Cas? Will he be there? It isn’t heaven without him.” 

“I’ll visit,” promised Cas. “But while I’m here,” he said, looking at Jack. “I can prove useful.” 

“Help me rebuild Heaven,” said Jack. “Be with me, as a father.” 

“Of course.” 

Dean opened his door, then looked back on them both. “I want to see you both in there. Got it?” 

“I understand,” said Cas. "I will." 

“Looking forward to it,” said Jack.

Dean walked through the door, into his new life…


End file.
